Acceptable Casualties
by Bad cactus
Summary: AU starting at Checkpoint. The Council decides to get directly involved in fighting Glory.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptable Casualties  
17 January 2002  
  
Note: The story picks up just at the end of Checkpoint.  
  
The Council had compiled the file from its extensive collection of ancient documents and artifacts, archaeological clues about the various myths and the cults that Glory had inspired, and a well ordered catalog of references to Glory or to beings known to have associated with her. Quintin Travers outlined the general details of the information the Watcher's Council had collected on Glory, at times calling on his fellow Council members to provide details within their field of specialization. Then he answered questions, most of them from Giles and Buffy. Through it all, he was at his most amiable and charming, no longer the insufferable autocrat now that Buffy had cut him down to size. But he could not answer the most pressing questions. How could Glory be defeated? What were her weaknesses? Was there any cure for Tara's madness? He seemed frank, forthright and regretful, but he simply didn't have that information.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all we have right now. We've put maximum priority on this. If we find out anything more, we'll send it along straight away."  
  
He handed a thick folder to Giles. "Here's the file." He held out his hand. "Good to have you back on the team, Giles."  
  
Giles shook his hand without enthusiasm. "Delighted," he answered icily.  
  
The Watcher's Council delegation left the magic shop. In the car, the delegation was silent until one of Quintin's assistant's said, "I don't understand. I thought we came here to run this operation."  
  
Quintin showed mild irritation. "We did, but the situation has changed. We need Buffy, and she knows it. We'll have to adjust."  
  
"We need someone on the inside. We should have planted a mole in the group a long time ago."  
  
Quintin thought for a moment, then said, "We do have someone on the inside. Giles. He works for us now."  
  
------  
  
"Giles, you should know that I of all people appreciate the bond between slayer and watcher. I'm not asking you to betray any confidences. I just want you to keep us informed."  
  
"It sounds like you want a little bit more than that."  
  
"Giles, you know I respect the work you've done here with Buffy. You're a good man, one of the best. I'm behind you one hundred percent."  
  
"Yes I remember. I had a lot of time to ponder that after I was sacked, you know."  
  
"Let's not allow an unfortunate misunderstanding to get in the way of doing what needs to be done."  
  
"Hmm, well you see Quintin, I'm more worried about the Council getting in the way of what needs to be done."  
  
Quintin sighed. "I give up. We'll play it your way. God help us if you can't pull this off." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small box. "By the way, I have something for you. Sort of a welcome back gift, you might say. Here." He handed it to Giles.  
  
Giles opened it. Inside was a cell phone and some accessories. "Well, how thoughtful," he said. "Thank you."  
  
Quintin grinned. "I have an ulterior motive, of course. It's equipped with direct lines to the Council. We'll have someone on duty around the clock until this is over. Anytime, day or night, just call and we'll get you what you need. And if we find out anything that might help, we'll let you know right away. Promise me you'll have this with you 24 and 7."  
  
"Of course. I appreciate this Quintin."  
  
------  
  
Quintin listened as the conversation at the Magic Box was played back a second time.   
  
Giles' voice was telling Buffy, "You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."  
  
Quintin nodded and signaled for the technician to stop the playback. "When did this come in?" he asked.   
  
The technician consulted his notes and his clock. "Less than twenty minutes ago."  
  
The Council had been reluctant to tap phones and plant listening devices. The risk of discovery was deemed unacceptable. But the transmitter in Giles' cell phone? Brilliant.  
  
"Giles never had a firm grip on her," Quintin said to the man behind him. "She won't listen to him this time." He sighed. "It's almost understandable, really. Her own sister. But once again, Buffy's not thinking of the big picture."  
  
The man, the leader of the Council strike team, was dressed in a black military clothing with no insignia. "Glory has the Key now. She can complete the ritual. Unless she's stopped."  
  
"She's a hell god. Stopping her won't be easy."  
  
"There's another option."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." After a short pause, Quintin added. "Of course, we must be prepared for every eventuality."  
  
"The team is ready to move on your orders. Do you have a location for us yet?"  
  
"No. But they'll probably assemble at the magic box before they head out to find Glory. It's under surveillance. You'll be informed."  
  
The man nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptable Casualties  
18 January 2002  
  
------  
  
"...I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn." Quintin and his strike team leader exchanged glances as they eavesdropped on the magic box. This could end badly. Buffy Summers had done some good work in her time, even Quintin would admit that. Grudgingly. But allowing personal feelings to interfere with the mission? This only confirmed what her critics had been saying all along.  
  
An incoming message came in from the observation post across from the Magic Box. "Control, this is oscar-two. Victor sierra is on the move, over."  
  
The strike team leader picked up a microphone. "Oscar-two, roger that. Maintain visual contact. Follow, but stay out of sight, out."  
  
------  
  
Tara led the way, sometimes hesitating, sometimes rushing forward with a great sense of purpose, oblivious to the world around her, drawn to Glory.   
  
The Scoobies followed her, keeping a little bit of distance. When they saw the tower rising up before them, they immediately knew that it was their destination. After hastily surveying the area, they firmed up their plan of attack and fanned out.  
  
------  
  
Tara slowed as she neared the tower. Willow stayed close to her, out of sight.   
  
Glory was the first to notice her approach. She was about to intercept Tara, when a voice rang out. "Your days are ended, Beast."  
  
A man dressed in black stood a short distance away. He shouldered his submachine gun and fired a full clip at Glory.  
  
Apparently unaffected by the bullets, Glory rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Let me guess. The knights of Byzantium have joined the 21st century? I liked the swords better." By this time, the man had reloaded. He fired another clip at her, backing away. She started to follow him.  
  
Glory's minions were rallying her people to the base of the tower. Willow tried to stop Tara from going with them, but a minion knocked her in the head from behind. She staggered and fell. Xander and Anya rushed forward, drove away the minion and pulled Willow, barely conscious, to safety.  
  
The man ran a short distance, then turned about and faced her again. He had reloaded and was now peppering her with submachine gun fire.  
  
"Do you realize how annoying that is?" Glory stood hands on hips, facing him. She heard a whispered command and looked to her right in time to see a flash of light. Two shoulder launched anti tank missiles streaked toward her, slamming into her chest.  
  
------  
  
"Target is down. Target is down." crackled over the speaker. Quintin and the strike team leader exchanged satisfied smiles in the command post.  
  
"Wait. There's movement. It's ... arrrghhh!" The transmission ended.  
  
"Alpha team, report. Report. Damn it!" The strike team leader slammed the microphone down in frustration. "Bravo team, charlie team. Panther. I say again, panther. Out."  
  
Quintin shrugged. The weapons were experimental. They'd never been tested against a hell god.  
  
------  
  
Giles finished examining Willow. "Well, I don't think she has a concussion," he said, "but she's in no shape for spell casting."  
  
They heard explosions in the distance.  
  
"We're not the only ones here. Anyone get a look at who that was?" Xander asked.  
  
"Glory said it was the knights again, but I don't think it's them," said Anya. "Maybe the police...?"  
  
Spike ran up. "Buffy and Glory are fighting. If we're going to get Dawn, we're going to have to move quickly."  
  
"Yes, we'd better get to it," Giles agreed. "We'll have to do without Willow's spell. We're running out of time."  
  
Together, they charged the base of the tower, trying to force their way through to the stairway. They were pushed back. Glory's servants were too numerous.  
  
------  
  
Buffy had given it her best shot. No vampire, no demon, no one had she'd ever fought had gotten the beating she was dishing out. And it wasn't enough. She was starting get worn down now, and Glory was just warming up.  
  
Once more Buffy swung at Glory's head with Olaf's hammer, but the hell god twisted out of the way at the last minute and kicked out. Buffy was sent flying, them tumbled to a heap on the ground. The hammer skidded across the pavement.  
  
Glory paused for a moment to admire her handiwork. "Oh, did you drop your hammer?"   
  
A wrecking ball slammed into her, sending her crashing into a wall. Xander, in the control chair for the crane, took a moment to wisecrack, then rejoined his friends at the base of the tower.  
  
------  
  
When Xander arrived, Giles, Anya and Spike were talking with three men in black combat uniforms.   
  
Their leader was talking to Giles. "After we clear them off the stairway at the base of the tower..."  
  
"How do you propose to 'clear them off'?" asked Giles. The man indicated his submachine gun.  
  
Xander was appalled. "You can't do that. Tara's with them."  
  
The man seemed genuinely sympathetic. "Look son, I know it's not pleasant to hear this. But if she's with them, she's not ... who she was when you knew her. She's not the same person. She's Glory's now."  
  
"She's mine." It was Willow. She walked unsteadily and leaned against a post. "And I need her for a spell. If I can get to her, we can weaken Glory."  
  
The man looked at Giles, who nodded. "All right," he said. "We'll try to get her out. We only have time to try this once."  
  
"Someone's up there. On the tower. With Dawn." Spike pointed upward. There was indeed someone up on the tower.  
  
------  
  
The minion looked out from his position on the stairs. Glory's enemies had apparently given up. Fools! Fools to oppose the might and wonder of Glory's power. Where was Glory?  
  
He heard a popping sound and another. Two canisters arced through the air and landed at the based of the stairs. Tear gas hissed out, forming a cloud around the base of the stairs. Choking, coughing, disoriented, the people guarding the stairs were unable to resist the second charge of Glory's enemies.  
  
They had almost broken through when Glory herself appeared. She was a little bit dusty, a little bit beaten up and very, very much displeased.  
  
------  
  
Spike had taken the lead. The tear gas made his eyes sting, but didn't make him choke. Two of the strike team guys in gas masks were backing him up. They shoved people aside, pushing their way up the stairs.  
  
Glory advanced toward the stairway. The third strike force man, who had been with Giles, Anya and Xander, ran out from cover.  
  
"Hey!" he said, shooting her repeatedly. She shrugged off the bullets, then picked up a tool from the ground and threw it at him. He fell backward, struck dead.  
  
Glory entered the cloud of tear gas, moving toward the stairs. She quickly killed one strike team member, then the other, proceeded upward toward Spike. To her side, Tara was bent over, coughing. Willow's fingers entered Glory's head. Power crackled, exploded, sent Glory, Willow and Tara flying.  
  
Spike was knocked flat by the force of the spell, but recovered and sped up the stairs. 


End file.
